over_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel
Ariel, labeled The Sweet Girl With A Voice, is the main protagonist of Over Drama. She is the nicest contestant, only attempting to make friends. Over Drama Island In So This Is My Team?, Ariel is the first contestant to appear. She arises from the shore and is thrilled to compete. She is estatic to meet Gwen. As soon as the 1st challenge commenced, she amazed Bang with her ability to swim in midair. She gets shocked when Mileena insults her as soon as she joins her team. She does very well in her turn as she collects 15 gemmys in only 10 seconds. She is later seen cheering when her team wins invincibilty. She is then seen sitting alone in the forest until Duncan goes up to her and asks her to join the friendship alliance. She happily agrees. In Wide Awake, Ariel is sleeping in her bed until Duncan comes in to hug her in her sleep. She is constantly blushing at this. Mileena and Heather constantly bother the 2 about this. Duncan then flirts with her, when he notices her blushing, until Courtney tells them to shut up. The 2 go outside until Raph comes up to attempt to flirt Ariel but she fails to notice. In the first challenge she predicted that Chris would make them do the sleep challenge. She was correct. She was shocked when Duncan told her to picture the cookies as himself. She was later seen competing in the next challenge. She asked Duncan if she fell asleep, she could use him as a pillow, which he agreed. Then Mileena and Duncan went to the forest where she told him to stop crushing on Ariel and instead to crush on Jin. In return, she would give him invincibilty. He agreed to this, and when they returned he sat right next to Jin, which confused Ariel. She started to hang out with Raph. She was especially confused when Mileena said that Duncan and Jin made a great couple. Before Raph fell asleep, he realized it was Mileena who plotted to make Duncan flirt with Jin. Once he fell asleep, Ariel kisses him on the forehead. When Mileena kicks Jin on the back of the head to make the 2 kiss, Ariel interrupts and kisses Duncan herself. She later then falls sleep on Jin. The next day, she leaves the cabin but, from a distance, thinks she sees Duncan kissing Jin. She retreats back to the cabin and after Imca tells her that it was only the distance that made it look like they were kissing. She then welcomes Jin as a new member of the friendship alliance. Personality Ariel is sweet and cheerful. She always loves to say hello and greet one another. She was shown to be pretty upset when she Mileena insulted her. She has crush on Duncan as she admits it via confesionall. Trivia *She is the only contestant to have kissed another contestant so far. **She kissed Duncan and Raph. *Her favorite ninja turtle is Raph. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Terrifying Teeth